chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson
Wilson *'Class': EMD F-unit *'Voice': Morgan Overton (UK) Tony Terraciano (US) Wilson is a Diesel. He is currently a trainee and has been since the first series. He is considered the main character of the programme. Persona Wilson is a lively, mixed-traffic engine with lots of enthusiasm, but this eagerness isn't always matched by his ability to pay attention to instructions, so he often finds himself in deep water. For example, he may pay attention to the dispatch board to see which tunnel to take, but as he emerges on the other side, he realizes that he forgot to listen to where he's supposed to be going! He also isn't very good at concentrating and he can loses focus from something as small as a butterfly. Wilson sometimes gets frustrated that he's not as strong as Brewster or as fast as Koko, but he just doesn't fully understand his own special talents yet. Wilson has lots of confidence in his everyday surroundings, but is suddenly unsure when presented with something new or unfamiliar. Basis Wilson is based on the EMD F3, an American Diesel. Trivia * He can be considered the main character of the series, as he is featured most prominently in episodes and products. To add, the boxes of merchendise are normally red, just like him. * His role model is Harrison. However. when Wilson tries to be like him (usually when he sees him), he ends up off the tracks or in trouble. * He appreciates the work of Frostini, Wilson would sometimes be his assistant and wants to be like him when he grows up. * He also says he wants to be like Action Chugger. * He can easily be distracted by butterflies. * In Hebrew his name is דנדון. Television series Season 1 - Can't Catch Koko, Wilson and the Elephant, Clunky Wilson, Koko and the Tunnel, Braking Brewster, Hodge and the Magnet, Wilson Gets a Wash, Brewster Goes Bananas, Bang Klang Wilson, Old Puffer Pete's Tour, Late Again Eddie, Wilson's Smooth Moves, Cool Wilson, The Chugger Championship, Action Brewster Season 2 - Koko's New Look, Frostini's Meltdown, Babysitter Brewster Gallery Wilson1.png chuggington6.jpg Chugaghugachuga.png WilsonandtheElephant26.png Nursewilson.jpg BrewstersCraneTraining18.jpg Old p.png Brewster,KokoandWilson.jpg|Brewster, Wilson and Koko Brakingbrewster14.png Brakingbrewster7.png Brakingbrewster28.png Brakingbrewster22.png WilsonandEmery.jpg Wilsonandthebutterfly.jpg|Wilson and the butterfly Wilsonclosingeyes.jpg|Wilson closing eyes ChuggingtonSeason3Image.jpg|Wilson and the trainees at the fireworks ChuggingtonKoko,BrewsterandWilson.png mzl_lnurvoxo_175x175-75.jpg Koko,BrewsterandWilsonmodels.jpg|Wilson, Koko and Brewster model trains Wilsontrainride.jpg|Wilson Train Ride WilsonShelf.jpg|Wilson shelf in Japan Wilsonintheballoonparade.jpg|Wilson in the balloon parade chuggington_toys_wilson.jpg Chuggeroftheyearpromo.jpg|Wilson with Koko, Brewster, and Speedy at the Chugger of the Year ceremony Merchendise Gallery WilsonDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Wilson WilsonInteractive.jpg|Interactive Wilson WilsonWooden.jpg|Wooden Wilson Megablokswilson.jpg|Mega Bloks RCWilson.jpg|R/C Wilson PlarailWilson.jpg|Plarail Wilson ChuggingtonMotorisedWilson.jpg|Motorised Wilson Wilsonplushtoy.jpg|Wilson plush toy Wilsonflashlight.jpg|Wilson Flashlight WilsonKokoandBrewsterSqueakToys.jpg|Wilson, Koko and Brewster toys TOMYChuggingtonWilsonBrewsterandKokoBathSquirters.jpg|Wilson, Brewster and Koko Bath Squirters ChuggingtonStatue.jpg|Chuggington Wilson Statue Wilsonfreighttrain.jpg|Wilson freight train Chuggington-Costumes-1-.jpg Chuggingtontoys.jpg|Wilson, Koko and Brewster squeak toys WoodenGreenWilson.JPG|Wooden Green Wilson WilsonMuddyDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Muddy Wilson WilsonAndThePaintWagonsDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Wilson & The Paint Cars DieCastGiftSet2.jpg|Die-Cast Wilson in Character Gift Set 2 $(KGrHqV,!lkE1F3,JnOiBNfmg!3pBQ~~ 3.jpg|Wilson in the Three Trainee Gift Pack WilsonCarryingCase.jpg|Carrying Case Wilson for Die-Cast Engines WilsonJetPackInteractive.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson Chuggington-Wilson-Carry-Case-Toys-Trains-Children-Play-Education.jpg Wilson-carry-case-playmat-1476-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Trainees Category:Locomotives Category:Chuggers Category:Male Chuggers Category:Red Chuggers Category:Mixed-Traffic Engines